


Training

by a_warrior_forged



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Thunderwar, thorsif - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_warrior_forged/pseuds/a_warrior_forged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly rough day of training, Sif helps to ease Thor's troubled mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little write up which will probably end in smut (in which case the rating will be changed accordingly). My first work on here and reviews would be much appreciated!

Muscles tensed and ached as the thunder god strode up the stairs leading from the courtyard. Remnants of armour were strewn across the Asgardian environment, a product of Thor’s battle training no doubt. The only thing on his mind as he threw aside the practice axe was the thought of submerging his aching being in the warmth of a hot spring.

His clothes awaited him in his chamber just a few corridors down from . Needy hands pried at the dwarven armour that clung to his chest. It hit the floor with a loud thump as he passed the threshold of the cabin. Inside awaited a surprise however in the form of the dark haired goddess, Sif.

"Train hard, M’lord?" her soft voice rang above the hard footsteps of the blonde god. The familiar sound caused his face to lift in attention, his eyes immediately falling on the vision before him.

The goddess lie on her side, her head propped up on her hand, to accentuate the curve of her waist. Only the deep red of Thor’s cape covered her torso, falling around her upper thigh to expose her long legs. The material clung to her form to reveal the curve of her otherwise bare breasts and stomach. A sly smirk curled at the ends of her lips as she watched his reaction.

"I always do, M’lady." With a softer more arrogant step, he moved closer to where she lay before grinning down upon the beauty.

"Come," the goddess purred as she leaned upward to rest on her haunches, clutching the cape around her bosom with one hand and patting the spot on the bench next to her. "Sit and allow me to massage your muscles."

As instructed, Thor bent at the knees to gently sit his body before Sif. She shifted slightly so that she faced his back, kneeling lowly behind him with either knee at the sides of his hips. Slowly, she enveloped his body in her arms to rest to his front and begin un-doing the leather and fabric that protected his skin from the harsh metal of his armour. The loss of material left his torso bare and vulnerable under her touch and after dropping the garments to the floor, her hands began making soft work against his skin.

"Your muscles are very tense today, you trained harder than normal," she observed quietly as her hands continued to knead gently into his muscles. Her fingers worked their way from the tops of his shoulders down to his mid back before he responded.

"The future king of Asgard has a lot on his mind. Surely one of the best warriors in all the realm can understand." With a quaint grin, he turned his head slowly to look at her from his peripheral vision.

"One of the best?" a dark brow shot up on the goddess’ face as she teased her lover. "Allow me to take your mind off your troubles." Her hand left his skin only to meet again with his jaw as she leaned out to the side to place a soft, firm kiss against his lips.

The thunder god met her lips with just as much fervor. Between her legs, his hips shifted little by little until he slowly turned to face his body directly toward hers. As he raised a hand to grasp at her jaw, he softly thumbed the area just before her ear. The embrace continued and the goddess lifted her body into his. The cape fell from where it had been covering her torso to allow her soft breasts to meet with his own bare chest. Adrenaline from the training continued to course through  Thor's veins causing an easy arousal. 

"What-ever may be troubling you, my god," Sif gasped as their lips parted slightly, "I promise you I will do my best to ease you of your burden." A careful grin curved at the ends of her lips as she lifted both hands to his chest before gently guiding the god down to lie on his back. As instructed, Thor's body leaned down until his skin met with the hard wood of the bench surface. Grin still in place, Sif slowly climbed on top of him, tossing his crimson cape carelessly to the floor. Her legs straddled his hips while her torso bent over to allow their lips to meet once more. 

When the embrace quickened, passion and tension mingling upon their lips, the goddess slowly lowered her hips down against the god's. A mewl escaped her lips at the new pressure deep in the core of her torso. Greedy hands of the god grasped at curves and the soft flesh of the goddess. Without another moment of waiting, the goddess' hips picked up speed, rocking back and forth with rough thrusts against Thor's hips. Their lips parted, Sif's mouth remained agape, and the goddess leaned up to let her head drop back in ecstasy. A series of soft moans and mewls escaped past her parted lips, her hips continuing their rough grinding movements against the god. Her fingers splayed out atop the god's broad chest to support her body in all the movements.

It was everything the god needed to truly take his mind of the nagging off his duties. At the increased pace of Sif's grinding, he allowed himself to let go and emerge his conscious in the passion of the activity. He had a strong grasp on her hips to follow her movements with his hands. A low growl left his lips and as he lost himself in her once more his eyes fluttered closed, his head fell back completely against the bench.

The goddess noticed the tension leaving his body and looked down upon his closed eyes with a smug grin before pushing her hips down on his ever harder. The god groaned in response, giving the goddess even more satisfaction in the effect she had on him.

"My gods," he growled, opening his eyes momentarily to gaze upon Sif as her frame towered above his. With each of her movements, her breasts bounced and her muscles tensed as she pushed forward. Thor never did quite tire of the vision of his lover, muscles clenched and a look pure ecstasy on her face, as she rode him.

The goddess took his words as encouragement to speed up and upon doing so, she felt the build up of what would soon be an orgasm increasing in the centre of her being. Her fingers bent slightly against the muscles in his chest and her nails dug into the firm flesh. Her nails left little red circlets that marked him as hers.

Thor, too, was getting close to climax as Sif increased her pace even more. Movements became more erratic, the god's grip on her hips tightened at the pressure in his core and after a short moment he let out a loud groan as he released himself inside of her. The goddess had been holding back her own orgasm but upon feeling the god's release within her, she clenched her low body tight and brought herself to her own climax with a final loud moan along with his name on her lips. They rode out the final waves of orgasm together with much more gentle, slow movements before the goddess finally lifted herself from him. 

"You have helped me very much, Lady Sif," Thor deep's voice hitched in his throat slightly as his breaths continued to come in tired pants. The goddess smiled to herself and lowered her body down again, this time to lie next to him on the bench surface. His arm was outstretched and as she lie down she grasped at his wrist to tug his arm around her shoulders. Her breath, too, was shortened from the motion of their bodies together but she looked up to the ceiling and chuckled softly, pleased with her work.

"The pleasure was all mine, m'lord."


End file.
